Super Kamehameha
& or & or or & or & |similar='5x Kamehameha 10x Kamehameha Electric Kamehameha Earth-Destroying Kamehameha Majin Kamehameha MAX Power Kamehameha Solar Kamehameha Ultimate Kamehameha Super Galick Gun Super Kamekameha Super Masenko True Kamehameha Ultimate Kamehameha Super Black Kamehameha' }} Super Kamehameha (超かめはめ波) is an advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. Overview Like many variants, the fundamentals for this technique are no different from a regular Kamehameha. The only defining trait with the Super Kamehameha is the greater ki generation, which, interestingly in itself, is enough to generate light from the energy source while the attack is being prepared. For example, when Goku charges a normal Kamehameha wave, he cups his hands to his side, but when he does a Super Kamehameha, the energy sphere he charges is too powerful and big to cup his hands so his hands split apart. Goku first uses the attack against Piccolo Jr. during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Later, Super Saiyan Goku uses the Super Kamehameha in an attempt to repel Frieza's Nova Strike during the titanic battle on Namek, but Frieza manages to escape the energy wave and rams Goku into the ground. Goku uses a technique similar to the Super Kamehameha when repelling Cooler's Supernova back at him, although he fires it without cupping his hands behind him due to attempting to push the Supernova back at Cooler. Goku uses the Super Kamehameha against Broly and Hatchiyack (with the former being completely unaffected by it despite being hit at point-blank range), and also combines it with the Final Flash, Burning Attack, Super Masenko and Special Beam Cannon to destroy Hatchiyack. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan utilized the Super Kamehameha in his final duel with Bojack, just as the latter fired his Galactic Buster. During the Other World Tournament, Goku uses it many times during his match against Pikkon. Later, Goku uses it as a Super Saiyan 2 against Majin Vegeta in order to repel his Final Flash (the sound of the attacks is heard but not seen). Cell uses the Super Kamehameha against Goku, during their match in the Cell Games. He later uses upgraded versions against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, the Earth-Destroying Kamehameha and the Solar Kamehameha. Akami, the main threat in the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, mimics the attack after Super Saiyan Goku hits it with the attack, and it later attacks Goku with a Mouth Energy Wave version when it returns in his Fifth Form. It is said in the English bookcase of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout that this is the "most powerful version of the Kamehameha Wave," despite the existence of the far more powerful version in Dragon Ball GT, the 10x Kamehameha. Variations *'Super Kamekameha' - The Super variation of Goten's Kamekameha named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Ultimate Kamehameha' - One of Gohan's variations of the Super Kamehameha used during the Cell Games. Was called Super Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Earth-Destroying Kamehameha' - A much stronger variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Cell in his Perfect Form. Used in the Cell Games and named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Solar Kamehameha' - A much stronger variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Cell in his Super Perfect Form. Used in the Cell Games and named in video games. *[[10x Kamehameha|'10x Kamehameha']]' '- The variation which is 10x stronger than the standard Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Used and named in Dragon Ball GT. *[[True Kamehameha|'True Kamehameha']]' '- The much stronger variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Used against Kid Buu and named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *[[Super Black Kamehameha|'Super Black Kamehameha']]' '- Is Goku Black's version of the Super Kamehameha used in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. Also used by Goku Black in his base form as his Ultimate Skill in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Z-Assist Super Kamehameha' - A variation of the Super Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Goku is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Goku's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Goku performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Super Kamehameha. **'Z-Spirit Kamehameha' - A spiritually assisted Super Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior to defeat Demon God Demigra in the alternate ending of the Demon God Demigra Saga in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Super Great Saiyaman Beam' - A variation used by Gohan as Super Great Saiyaman while fighting the Watagash-possessed Barry Kahn. It is basically a normal Super Kamehameha used by Great Saiyaman as a Super Saiyan, though under a different name in order to disguise its origins in order to safe guard Great Saiyaman's secret identity (as Gohan is the son of Goku, a known user of the technique which was derived from the Kamehameha which is known technique of the Turtle School). Appearances in games The Super Kamehameha is frequently used in many Dragon Ball Z video games, such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse and is a common staple on many characters' move rosters. Goku can also use it in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. It is Adult Gohan's Ultimate K.O. in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. The Super Kamehameha is Goku and Cell's regular super, and Teen Gohan's ultimate in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. It is called Ultra Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, with Goten's version named Ultra Kamekameha. The Super Kamehameha can also be used by Gohan and Cell in the crossover game Battle Stadium D.O.N. The Super Kamehameha can also be seen in the thirteenth trailer, which is the sixth Galaxy Mission trailer, shows the Hero firing it at Frieza's Supernova with Bardock's Riot Javelin. (Similar to the Father-Son Kamehameha). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Super Kamehameha appears as Goku's standard Ultimate Skill. If the Future Warrior takes on Goku as their mentor, Goku will teach them the Super Kamehameha after their final training mission. If used in battle while Goku is still the Warrior's Master then the attack will receive a Z-Assist. In addition to Goku and the Future Warrior it is used as an Ultimate Skill by several characters such as Gohan, Goten, and Yamcha. It is also used by GT Trunks In the game's normal ending Goku and the Future Warrior fire combined Super Kamehameha to defeat and destroy Demigra Final. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Kamehameha returns as an Ultimate Skill used by Goku and several other characters which can be learned by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" at the end of Goku's Training. In the game's normal ending, after Super Saiyan Blue Goku uses the Dragon Fist on Mira to remove Tokitoki's Egg from Mira, the Warrior finishes off the out of control demonic android with a Super Kamehameha.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Super Kamehameha appears as a learnable Special Move for Kid Goku, Goten, and several other characters. It can also be learned by Krillin after he reaches Lv. 59. Gallery References es:Súper KameHameHa Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves